Opposés
by sharel
Summary: Severus se donne jusqu'à noël pour séduire la dame de ses pensées. Et elle est plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru...
1. Chapter 1

Défi Comité International du SevyS Rouge: Opposés

**Titre **: Opposés

**Défi original**: La Mission de Noyel Impossible de Sevy

**Auteures **: **taraxacumoff**, taraxacumoff (chapitre 1) et Sharelll (chapitres 2 à 6)

**Rating **: NC-17

**Pairing **: SS/Pomfresh

**Disclaimer **: comme d'hab', nous n'avons rien, tout est à JKR.

Lors de ce défi de la communauté LJ sevy's now, il fallait réclamer des pairings...taraxacumoff avait commencé à se creuser un peu sur celui-là, d'où le début de fic, avant d'avoir une idée pour Marge et donc, c'est resté en plan! Un défi subséquent consistait à adopter un de ces débuts non terminé à le terminer.

**Opposés**

Rien n'avait été anticipé. Si vous aviez prédit au professeur Snape qu'il passerait le réveillon de Noël en tête à tête dans un restaurant romantique avec l'infirmière de Poudlard pour tenter de la séduire, il vous aurait conseillé l'internement en termes si choisis que vous seriez allés récupérer votre ego au fond de la poubelle, probablement avant d'aller vous pendre à la poutre la plus proche.

La vie de Severus connaissait une période plutôt étale après l'agitation de la guerre et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Potions, colles, tentatives dumbledoriennes d'ingérence dans sa vie sentimentale (franchement, il n'était pas un peu âgé pour jouer les marieuses ?), potions, colles, des points en moins pour Gryffondor, potions, colles, faire pleurer des Serdaigles, potions, colles, des points en moins pour Poufsouffle, potions, colles, faire pleurer Hagrid…Le train-train, quoi…

Et puis un jour…

Brammmm !!

« LONGDUBAT, ENCORE VOUS !! Savez-vous que vous représentez en réparations pour cette école le budget d'un pays en développement ? Granger, emmenez-le à l'infirmerie !

—Hemmm, Monsieur…

— Un commentaire intelligent à faire, Monsieur Potter ?

— Hermione est à l'infirmerie, Monsieur, rappelez-vous mardi, quand Neville a fait fondre leur établi et qu'elle a reçu des projections.

— Le préfet masculin, alors…où est Weasley…

— À l'infirmerie, Monsieur, souvenez-vous le jour où Neville…

— Taisez-vous Potter, je vois le tableau…fichez tous le camp, je vais emmener cette menace à l'infirmerie moi-même. »

En règles générales, Severus ne pénétrait à l'infirmerie qu'à l'occasion de confrontations avec Lord Voldemort…Autant vous dire qu'il n'était pas en état de faire attention à la vision de Pomfresh dans son élément naturel.

Ce jour-là, il en fut tout autrement.

Il prit peut-être la décision à la légère, mais quand toute l'expérience sentimentale d'un homme se résume à un peu de flirt avec une rouquine vingt ans plus tôt...Bref, Severus se donna jusqu'à Noël pour conquérir la dame de ses pensées, sinon il renoncerait et retournerait à sa vie solitaire…


	2. Chapter 2

Assis à son bureau, Severus avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur ses copies d'examen. Ses pensées folâtraient, contrairement à ses habitudes. Il se remémorait son entrée fracassante à l'infirmerie, un Longdubat pantelant suspendu à bout de bras.

* * *

- Encore vous Longdubat ? Ma parole, vous êtes une vraie calamité ! Je vais finir par manquer de lit dans l'infirmerie par votre faute. Quand je pense que vos parents étaient si… talentueux, ils en feraient des cauchemars s'ils savaient. Non mais, a-t-on idée d'être aussi stupide ! Vous devriez être interdit de cours de potion… et de sortilège aussi tant qu'à y être ! Et je parlerai au Professeur McGonagall concernant la métamorphose !

Severus en resta bouche bée ! Longdubat, qui tremblait toujours en sa présence, s'était littéralement liquéfié sous le regard courroucé de la magicomage ! Il avait encore plus peur d'elle que de lui, comme si c'était possible. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une autre personne pouvait avoir cet effet sur les élèves en dehors de lui-même. Levant le regard sur la femme en face de lui, il se surprit à admirer son regard sévère, ses lèvres pincées et son port altier. Il ne l'avait jamais réellement regardée, évitant au maximum cet endroit de Poudlard, généralement remplit d'adolescent souffreteux et gémissant dépourvus de la moindre dignité dans les affres de la douleur. Il croyait que Mme Pomfresh était un genre d'infirmière maternelle et compatissante qui les bordait le soir en les embrassant sur le front. Quelle surprise de découvrir un dragon au regard flamboyant, aux gestes sûrs et à l'évidente intelligence scientifique. Elle soigna Longdubat en deux temps, trois mouvements, lui administrant ensuite une potion de sommeil sans rêve qu'elle commandait toujours en quantité industrielle au Maître de potions.

- Voilà ! Comme ça, je ne vous entendrai pas vous plaindre comme le caniche larmoyant que vous êtes !

Severus eu un coup au cœur. Le souffle coupé, il la regardait terroriser l'infirmerie comme un alter ego de lui-même. S'il était devenu magicomage (et Merlin savait qu'il y avait songé pendant ses études scientifiques), il aurait probablement ressemblé à ÇA ! C'était les relations interpersonnelles obligatoires avec des patients impatients qui l'avaient orienté vers la carrière bien plus solitaire de Maître des potions. L'enseignement était, disons, un accident de parcours que la protection de Dumbledore avait provoqué.

Planté au milieu de l'infirmerie, Severus observait les allers et venues de Mme Pomfresh. Elle lui semblait plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait toujours cru, ses cheveux sévèrement attachés la vieillissant sans doute. En fait, elle devait avoir environ son âge, quelques années supplémentaires tout au plus. Ses cheveux d'un brun sombre semblaient doux et soyeux, ses yeux noirs lançaient des flammes et ses formes généreuses faisaient gambader l'imagination du professeur.

- Vous êtes encore là ? Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose pour vous Professeur Snape ?

- Heuu… Auriez-vous une autre commande de potion, puisque je suis là ? improvisa-t-il.

- Hum ! Sûrement, accompagnez-moi jusqu'à mon bureau que je vérifie mes registres.

Il la suivit, le regard attiré malgré lui par le balancement de sa croupe invitante. Que lui arrivait-il ? Le caractère acariâtre de l'infirmière avait attisé ses sens qui, désormais, étaient à l'affût. Pendant que Mme Pomfresh était penchée sur son registre, les yeux de Severus s'attardèrent sur son décolleté généreux. Lorsqu'elle lui remit la liste de potions nécessaires, c'est sa bouche légèrement humide qui attira son regard. Il n'avait absolument rien retenu des instructions qu'elle lui avait fournies, son esprit complètement subjugué par ses sens en alerte.

Et ce soir-là, pendant qu'il était penché sur ces copies d'examens abondantes en stupidités de toutes sortes, il laissait encore une fois son imagination vagabonder. Oui, c'était le genre de femme qu'il lui fallait pour briser sa vie solitaire. Elle avait le caractère fort et saurait le comprendre. Il pourrait partager avec elle tous les commentaires fielleux qui lui passaient par la tête sur les inepties que lui rédigeaient ces imbéciles de Gryffondors ou ces non moins stupides Poufsoufles. Oui, il lui fallait une femme de caractère pour réchauffer son lit et titiller son intellect et cette femme, il l'avait trouvé ! Nous n'étions qu'en octobre ; il se donna jusqu'à noël pour séduire Mme Pomfresh. S'il échouait, et jamais il n'avait échoué dans ce qu'il entreprenait, il finirait sa vie en solitaire telle qu'elle avait commencé.

SS – PP – SS – PP – SS – PP

Depuis ce jour fatidique où Severus s'était entiché de Mme Pomfresh, il travaillait avec acharnement à un plan pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle. Comme tout le monde à Poudlard, la jeune quadragénaire croyait que le professeur Snape était un horrible misogyne antisocial et elle risquait de voir d'un drôle d'œil un changement subit de comportement à son endroit. Il fallait procéder avec tact et discrétion.

La première étape de son plan était de développer des relations amicales avec la dame de ses pensées. Pour ce faire, il se proposait de lui amener en personne, contrairement à ses habitudes, les différentes potions qu'elle avait commandées. De là, il pourrait très certainement engager une conversation scientifique qui amènerait la magicomage à découvrir, non sans surprise, quel homme brillant il pouvait être. En outre, quoiqu'on en pense, le professeur Snape avait la conversation agréable lorsqu'il en appréciait le sujet. Le professeur McGonagall et lui passaient souvent une partie des longues soirées hivernales devant un bon feu à siroter un whisky pur feu en devisant agréablement sur les mérites de leurs maisons respectives. Évidemment, Minerva goûtait la joute verbale à laquelle ils se livraient, qui tenait plus du duel que de la conversation. Est-ce que Mme Pomfresh aimait ce genre de conversation à bâtons rompus? Il l'espérait grandement. Il ne pouvait songer passer le reste de sa vie avec une femme insipide… D'ailleurs, quand il y repensait, il se disait qu'il aurait été bien mal assorti avec la douce et gentille Lily Evans. Elle aurait certainement pris la défense des élèves lorsqu'il se serait désespéré de leur imbécillité notoire! Et que dire des points retirés à Gryffondor? Il se serait adouci pour elle, oublié peut-être… Non, mieux valait pour lui une femme qui partagerait sa… manière de voir les choses! D'autant plus si ses formes généreuses enflammaient son imaginaire.

Quelques jours après cette résolution, Severus se rendit à l'infirmerie qu'il savait presque vide puisque Longdubat y était encore alité. Avant d'entrer, il s'éclaircit la gorge, se reprochant d'avoir passé toutes ces nuits au dessus de fumées infectes qui rendaient sa voix rauque. Les femmes ne devaient guère apprécier ce genre de voix, usées comme par le tabac et la débauche. Il passa également une main dans ses cheveux fraîchement lavés, ayant gardé à l'esprit les leçons de son flirt de jeunesse. Sa robe noire était impeccable et il ne voulait pas non plus paraître trop différent. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, d'abord, et pour se faire apprécier tel qu'il était. À son âge, il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il ne désirait pas changer, même pour une femme, aussi jolie soit-elle!

Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration et frappa. La magicomage ouvrit rapidement et restée bouche béé devant la porte, le commentaire acerbe qu'elle réservait au nouveau maladroit restant coincé au fond de sa gorge. Severus la toisa d'un air condescendant. Il aurait bien voulu prendre un autre air, mais c'était le seul qu'il connaissait.

- Puis-je entrer?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr… hésita Mme Pomfresh, se demandant comment le Maître de potion pouvait être encore dans son infirmerie pour la seconde fois dans la même semaine. Que puis-je pour vous Professeur?

- Eh bien, je me suis permis de vous apporter moi-même les potions que vous m'avez demandées. Les élèves sont si maladroits, je n'aurais pas voulu avoir à recommencer.

- Vous avez bien raison, encore hier il y en a un qui a fait tomber une caisse entière de bandage. Imaginez s'il s'était agi de pimentine, vous en auriez eu pour des jours à refaire tout ça, sans parler du travail que ça aurait donné à Mme Chourave.

- La pimentine est en effet assez fastidieuse à préparer.

- Oh oui, je me souviens que j'avais beaucoup de difficulté à la réussir lorsque j'étais étudiante. Mais pour vous, ce doit être la routine.

Severus aurait rougi sous le compliment si seulement son corps avait connu ce genre de réaction. La conversation avait pris une excellente tournure et il continua sur cette lancée en discutant éprouvette, bécher et ingrédients. Mme Pomfresh, qui avait rarement de la visite personnelle, goûtait cette diversion dans cette morne journée. Elle adorait les sciences et aima beaucoup la passion que le professeur avait dans la voix lorsqu'il en parlait. Et quelle voix! Elle n'avait jamais qu'échangé des monosyllabes avec le professeur Snape et elle se surprit à frissonner en entendant cette voix si chaude et douce. Une voix ténébreuse, comme les cachots de Serpentard.

Après quelques minutes de charmante conversation, le professeur prit congé, ne voulant s'imposer davantage. Tout s'était déroulé tel qu'il l'avait prévu. Il avait bien prit le temps de se concentrer uniquement sur la conversation, détournant le regard des alléchantes courbures féminines. Décidément, cette femme aiguisait ses sens autant que son intellect. Elle était... parfaite!

SS – PP – SS – PP – SS – PP

Octobre achevait et le bal de l'halloween approchait. Severus Snape détestait généralement devoir faire le chaperon pour tous ces adolescents en rut. Mais cette année serait différente, il le sentait. Il profiterait de l'atmosphère de fête pour mettre en branle la deuxième partie de son plan.

Le soir du bal, Severus choisit son costume avec soin. L'halloween, dans le monde sorcier, était la fête la plus importante et il se devait d'être splendide. Il avait attaché ses cheveux fraîchement lavés en catogan et échangé son éternelle robe noire contre une redingote tout aussi noire et un loup de velours noir. Charme et discrétion, tel était sa devise en toute circonstance.

Pendant la soirée, les jeunes gens dansaient et les enseignants supervisaient discrètement. Severus déambulait, un verre de punch à la main, séparant les couples trop entreprenants, distribuant heures de colles et points en moins à profusion. Il n'avait pas encore vu passer la dame de ses pensées, tentant de deviner en quoi elle serait costumée. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée les années précédentes, prêtant peu d'attention au corps professoral en général, exception faite du professeur Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall avec qui il entretenait de cordiales relations.

Enfin, il la vit ! Le souffle lui manqua. Elle avait libéré sa longue chevelure, ce qui lui donnait un air étonnement juvénile. Elle portait une longue robe blanche à taille empire, une couronne de laurier posée légèrement sur ses cheveux longs. Elle était déguisée en déesse grecque, sobre et de bon goût, comme Severus aimait les gens. Il aurait été déçu de croiser un clown ou une poupée de chiffon.

Severus s'approcha discrètement derrière elle et lui tendit silencieusement un verre de punch qu'elle prit en échange d'un sourire. Elle regardait avec plaisir les enfants danser, un peu jalouse de ne pouvoir faire de même dans l'obligation de garder un semblant d'autorité. Elle était contente donc de croiser le professeur Snape qui s'avérait être de fort bonne compagnie. Elle était surprise de le penser pourtant, mais ces conversations qui se multipliaient ces derniers temps étaient vraiment très agréables. Avec lui, elle pouvait dire tous les commentaires acerbes qui lui passaient par la tête sans se sentir jugée comme avec d'autres. Le professeur McGonagall entre autre la regardait toujours avec condescendance lorsqu'elle se permettait de critiquer l'un ou l'autre de ses précieux Gryffondors. Toute la soirée, Pompom Pomfresh échangea remarques sur commentaires avec le professeur de potion, l'incitant à distribuer toujours plus d'heures de colle ou à retirer des points à tout un chacun. Elle s'amusait beaucoup, ayant toujours rêvé, elle aussi, de retirer des points.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, le professeur Snape lui proposa de faire un tour dans le parc afin de se rafraîchir. À l'intérieur, l'air était en effet un peu lourd étant donné la quantité de monde agglutiné dans la grande salle. Pompom lui jeta un regard en coin, surprise et flattée. Se faisait-elle des idées ? Il faisait chaud, c'était bien vrai, mais le professeur avait-il une idée derrière la tête ? Elle l'espérait et le redoutait tout à la fois, confuse dans ses désirs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver bien plus agréable qu'elle ne l'avait toujours cru et, Merlin, il n'était pas non plus désagréable à regarder. Mais de là à espérer des avances, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'elle se refusait à franchir. Mme Pomfresh était à Poudlard depuis ses onze ans, exception faite d'une brève incursion dans une école médicale. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que des hommes s'intéressent à elle, bien que ses années universitaires aient été tout de même assez mouvementée en ce domaine. Que ferait-elle si Severus Snape s'intéressait à elle ? Était-il le gentleman qu'il semblait être ? Décidément, elle ne savait plus si elle espérait ou si elle redoutait cette promenade. Néanmoins, elle accepta. Après tout, il y avait des adolescents dans tous les coins, elle ne courait pas grand danger.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, l'air était doux et la brise fraîche. Les deux adultes marchaient silencieusement, ne s'interrompant que pour débusquer un jeune couple derrière un buisson dans une position compromettante.

- M. Roprée, vous me ferez deux heures de colle pour m'avoir montré la couleur de vos sous-vêtements. Et 20 points en moins à Serdaigle pour tenue inconvenante. Mlle Dupras, ne laissez pas traîner votre soutien-gorge sur la pelouse, ça fait désordre ! Vous ne voudriez pas que je demande à M. Rusard de faire le ménage du parc ?

Pompom étouffa un fou rire. Elle s'amusait follement. Elle était d'un tempérament plutôt sévère et se surprenait elle-même de prendre autant de plaisir à la soirée. Severus et elle continuèrent leur promenade en devisant amicalement. Le temps fraîchissait et Mme Pomfresh sentit un frisson la parcourir sous sa robe vaporeuse.

- Vous avez froid ? s'enquit le professeur de potion.

- Un peu, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer. La grande salle est étouffante.

Severus retira galamment sa redingote et la posa délicatement sur les épaules de l'infirmière. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire timide, séduite par le romantisme du geste et légèrement troublée par le léger effleurement des mains de l'homme sur ses épaules. Le punch lui était monté à la tête et elle souriait machinalement en respirant le viril parfum qui imprégnait le tissu.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade pendant encore une heure. Pas une fois, le professeur ne se permit un geste ou une remarque équivoque. Pas une fois, il ne laissa sous-entendre qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Oh ! Son regard s'égarait parfois en toute discrétion sur les formes mises en valeur par le prude décolletée de la robe, mais il se raisonnait. Comment réagirait-elle s'il se montrait entreprenant ? Le repousserait-elle, effarouchée ? Il ne supporterait pas un refus. Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage…

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, il revinrent dans la grande salle en partie désertée. Severus offrit un autre verre à Pompom. Puis, il prit congé et rentra dans ses appartements. Il se sentait étonnamment bien, mieux qu'il ne s'était senti depuis longtemps. Il avait trouvé cette soirée des plus agréables, davantage encore que la satisfaction de persécuter des Gryffondors. Il se dit que celle-ci avait été somme toute fructueuse, bien qu'il ignorait maintenant comment procéder. Que faire ensuite ? Après l'avancée amicale, que devait-il faire ? L'inviter à sortir ? Trop vite, trop tôt. Severus passa une partie de la nuit à réfléchir à la question et s'endormit sans avoir trouvé de réponse, bercé par les images d'une peau soyeuse et ronde bordée de blanc.

Pompom, quant à elle, rejoint l'infirmerie le cœur léger. Elle était un peu déçue, il est vrai, que le professeur n'ait pas tenté un rapprochement, mais elle était tout à la fois soulagée qu'il ne l'ait pas fait. Comment aurait-elle réagi ? Se serait-elle laissée faire ou l'aurait-elle repoussée ? Elle l'ignorait vraiment, y pensa une partie de la nuit et s'endormit sans avoir trouvé de réponse. Celles qu'elle imaginait par contre la laissèrent dans un état de moiteur troublante.


	3. Chapter 3

Le mois de novembre fut long et pluvieux

Le mois de novembre fut long et pluvieux. Severus Snape fut très occupé par les missions de l'Ordre du Phénix, entrecoupées de cours, d'heures de colle et de points en moins pour les Gryffondors. Malgré tout, il se rendait désormais au moins une fois par semaine à l'infirmerie pour s'enquérir auprès de la dame de ses pensées de ses besoins en potions de toute sorte. Il se faisait ensuite un devoir de les préparer rapidement et avec soin pour les livrer lui-même sous le fallacieux prétexte que les élèves n'étaient que des imbéciles maladroits et qu'il refusait de leur confier ses précieuses bouteilles. Évidemment, il profitait de chacune de ces visites pour discuter longuement de choses et d'autres avec Mme Pomfresh. Oh ! Leurs sujets de conversations étaient généralement bien légers et tournaient autour de la stupidité des élèves, mais le rire clair de la médicomage mettait un peu de baume dans sa vie solitaire.

Par ailleurs, le jeune Longdubat avait réintégré les cours de potion, au plus grand plaisir cette fois du professeur. Il s'amusait donc beaucoup à subtilement échanger les ingrédients sur sa table de travail de manière à provoquer de magnifiques feux d'artifice (en tentant bien sûr de ne mettre la vie de personne en danger. Quoique… Granger… ). Severus devait donc régulièrement se rendre à l'infirmerie, en maugréant pour la forme, afin d'accompagner un élève blessé, brûlé ou assommé par un chaudron rebondissant.

Décembre arriva et Severus voyait arriver l'échéance qu'il s'était fixé avec angoisse. Il devait faire un pas vers elle, mais il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Il se sentait comme un stupide adolescent, ignorant des choses de la vie. Il continua donc à se rendre à l'infirmerie au moins deux fois par semaine, très occupé par la préparation de pimentine, les rhumes étant de plus en plus fréquents avec le temps froid et humide. Longdubat était de nouveau à l'infirmerie pour une durée indéterminé et plus personne ne se blessait dans ses cours, à son grand dam.

Un beau samedi, Severus prit son courage à deux mains et fit dévier la conversation sur un sujet bien plus personnel. Sous prétexte de rire des jeunes couples de Poudlard, il se mit à questionner habilement l'infirmière sur ses expériences personnelles avec la gent masculine.

- Oh ! rougit-elle, vous savez, je suis à Poudlard depuis 20 ans maintenant. Sept d'abord comme étudiante, puis une dizaine comme médicomage. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de rencontrer des hommes.

- Mais vous êtes allée à l'université… Tout le monde sait ce qui se passe pendant ces joyeuses années.

- Oh ! Mme Pomfresh prit une teinte pivoine, c'est sûr que l'université… Vous-même y êtes allé…

- Oui, murmura-t-il, et certaines soirées mémorables sont encore inscrites dans les annales de la faculté.

- Dans les annales ?

- Heu, s'étouffa-t-il, pas ces annales-là… (quoique…)

- Racontez-moi.

- Si je vous raconte, vous laisserez-vous convaincre de me raconter à votre tour quelques détails croustillants ?

- Oh non, jamais je n'oserais !

- Alors vous ne sauriez rien.

Et Severus s'éclipsa avec un sourire ne coin. La graine était semée, il suffisait de lui donner suffisamment d'eau et de soleil pour la voir germer d'ici peu. S'il avait su comment faire, il en aurait ri !

SS – PP – SS – PP – SS – PP

- Severus? Vous voilà enfin!

- Oui Albus, vous m'avez fait demander? Que puis-je pour vous ?

- En fait, c'est moi qui peux pour vous aujourd'hui.

- Plaît-il ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je sais toujours tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard ?

- Moui …

- Et que j'ai bien remarqué votre petit manège.

- Plaît-il ?

- Oui, oui, je vous ai vu au bal de l'halloween avec notre délicieuse médicomage. Ne niez pas ! Et je sais que depuis ce temps, vous vous rendez quatre à cinq fois par semaine à l'infirmerie.

- Quatre à cinq fois ! Certainement pas ! Une fois tout au plus pour aller porter des potions.

- Et combien d'élèves blessé en novembre ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, maugréa-t-il, c'est cet imbécile de Longdubat.

- Oui, oui, il semblerait…

- Le regard d'Albus pétillait encore davantage qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Severus, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Il y a longtemps, vous le savez, que je souhaite vous voir partager un peu de bonheur avec quelqu'un. Je suis vraiment très heureux que vous ayez jeté votre dévolu sur une aussi charmante personne que notre Pompom. Mais je trouve que, vraiment, vous devriez passer en deuxième vitesse avant qu'elle ne se lasse…

- Albus, grogna l'homme en noir entre ses dents, ne vous mêlez pas de ça !

- Ah ! Ha ! J'avais donc raison ! Elle vous est tombée dans l'œil, petit veinard !

- Albus, n'abusez pas de ma patience.

- Non, non, je veux simplement vous aider. Vous savez, je connais Pompom depuis plus longtemps que vous et je pourrais…

- Ne – vous – mêlez – pas – de – ça !

- Mais Severus…

- Albus, je crois que j'ai été très clair. Si je vous soupçonne, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, d'avoir mis le nez dans cette histoire, je vous remets illico ma démission. Et de Poudlard ! Et de l'ordre du Phénix ! Est-ce que c'est assez clair ?

- Toujours aussi susceptible, mon cher Severus, soupira le directeur. Si vous saviez tout ce que je sais…

- Plaît-il ?

- Oui, sur les goûts et la vie privée de notre dévouée Pompom…

- Comme ?

- Mais ça ne vous intéresse pas…

- Albus, vous abusez…

- Mais non, mais non, bonsoir Severus.

- Albus, dites-moi ce que vous avez à me dire.

- Oh ! C'est trois fois rien. Vous saviez que Pompom restait ici pendant les vacances de noël ? Ah oui, vous le saviez. Et saviez-vous qu'elle n'avait personne avec qui passer le réveillon ? Et que ses friandises préférées étaient les chocogrenouilles ? Et qu'elle adorait les soupers romantiques ?

- Les soupers romantiques ?

- Oui et tout ce qui s'ensuit…

- S'ensuit ?

- Allons Severus, je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin ? Il me semble évident qu'elle attend que vous vous décidiez.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Severus était un peu déconcerté par la teneur de la conversation. Étonné à la fois du don d'Albus pour tout savoir, comme de découvrir une Pompom romantique.

- Merci Albus, je vais réfléchir à ce que vous venez de m'apprendre. Mais je vous en conjure, mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

- Si vous y tenez Severus.

Si Severus avait été plus à l'affût, il aurait sans nul doute remarqué la lueur de joie pétillant dans les yeux de Dumbledore.

SS – PP – SS – PP – SS – PP

Les vacances arrivaient à grands pas et Severus devait se décider. Il n'y aurait pas de bal de noël cette année, pour une fois que le professeur aurait souhaité profiter de l'occasion. Il fallait faire quelque chose. L'école se vidait progressivement de ses élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les fêtes. Il ne restait plus que quelques orphelins comme ce Potter à la noix. Severus n'avait aucune potion à préparer, aucun élève de blessé, aucun prétexte pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. C'est donc avec beaucoup de surprise qu'il entendit toquer derrière la porte de chêne de son bureau où il tentait de se changer les idées en marbrant de rouge les copies de ces idiots de Gryffondors.

- Entrez !

- Professeur ?

- Severus aurait rougi de surprise !

- Mme Pomfresh, entrez je vous en pris. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

- Heu, eh bien… Vous allez certainement me trouver bien effrontée…

- Certes non, quelle idée…

- Oh oui, rougit-elle jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, vous allez certainement me trouver bien effrontée, répéta-t-elle, mais je me demandais…

- Oui ?

- Si vous restiez à Poudlard pour les fêtes ?

- Comme d'habitude, oui.

- Heu, he bien… Je reste aussi, comme d'habitude… Et je me demandais si, au lieu de l'habituel banquet ennuyeux où on se retrouve en tête à tête avec la dizaine d'élèves encore présents, Hagrid et Sybill… heu….

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- …si vous n'auriez pas plutôt envie de vous joindre à moi pour un petit dîner sans prétention, ajouta-t-elle d'un seul souffle.

Un dîner romantique ? Était-ce donc vrai ce qu'Albus lui avait raconté ? Severus pédalait mentalement pour trouver une réponse. Accepter, refuser ? Et si c'était atrocement romantique, plein de guimauve et de miel ? Le cœur lui levait à cette seule idée. Mais le délai expirait et il devait faire vite. En outre, Pompom avait fait un effort de beauté pour venir le visiter dans son antre. Elle avait libéré ses cheveux qui cascadaient dans son dos et elle avait retiré son éternel sarrau en échange d'une très seyante et, ma foi, fort sexy robe noire toute simple.

- Eh bien, ça me semble une idée fort… alléchante. Dîner avec vous et vos adorables réparties fielleuses ou avec Sybill et Hagrid…

- C'est un oui ?

- D'accord, oui, c'est un oui.

Et Pompom s'enfuit presque avec sa réponse, laissant un Severus médusé à ses corrections. Curieusement, les Serdaigles qu'il corrigea ensuite eurent de bien meilleurs résultats que les Gryffondors.


	4. Chapter 4

Le 24 décembre arriva enfin. Ce matin-là, Severus se leva plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait mal dormi, plus nerveux qu'il voulait bien se l'avouer à l'idée de ce dîner «romantique» qui l'attendait. C'était quoi le romantisme ? C'était un concept qu'il ignorait complètement. Que devait-il faire ? Offrir un cadeau ? Oh non ! C'était noël et il allait dîner en tête en tête avec Pompom, il lui FALLAIT un cadeau ! Il se traita de mille noms de ne pas y avoir pensé. Un cadeau, bonne idée, mais quoi ?

Severus se prépara pour le petit déjeuner, le cerveau en ébullition devant ce nouveau problème qui s'ajoutait à toutes les autres choses qu'il ignorait. Qu'offrait-on à une femme ? Qui plus est, à une femme qu'on connaissait si peu. Un bijou serait évidemment beaucoup trop explicite… Des fleurs ? Stupide ! Des chocolats ? Ce n'était pas la St-Valentin (oh ! Merlin, le coeur lui levait !). Non, non, il allait annuler ce dîner. C'était une mauvaise idée… Oui, une très mauvaise idée.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la manière d'annoncer ce désistement à la médicomage, il entendit frapper. Il se figea. Et si c'était ELLE ? À ses appartements privés ? Il n'était même pas habillé… D'un rapide coup de baguette, il revêtit sa robe de la veille afin de ne pas se faire surprendre en petite tenue et alla ouvrir.

- Albus ?

- Severus, je ne vous ai pas réveillé j'espère ?

- Bien sûr que non. Entrez, je vous en prie.

- J'ai songé que vous pourriez avoir besoin de conseils en cette fatidique journée.

- Fatidique ?

- Bien sûr, vous dînez avec Pompom ce soir, non ?

- Comme si vous l'ignoriez… Mais je n'irai pas. Je vais annuler. Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Oui, oui, vous êtes tout pâle.

- Albus…

- Je vous jure, je vous trouve l'air fatigué. Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous avez raison.

- Albus, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi.

- Si vous y tenez, pétilla le vieil homme. Alors, qu'allez-vous offrir à notre charmante amie ?

- Je... justement je… je n'en ai aucune idée.

Et contre toute attente, Severus s'effondra dans un fauteuil, l'air soucieux.

- Allons, allons, dit le vieil homme en tapotant l'épaule de Severus, il ne faut pas vous décourager pour si peu.

- Facile à dire, grogna Severus entre ses dents serrées.

- Vous devriez demander conseil à une femme.

- Une femme ?

- Bien sûr, vous avez de nombreuses collègues de travail qui…

- Je vous arrête immédiatement. Il est hors de question que j'aille étalement ma vie privée devant un étalage de jupon en rut.

- Tss Tss. Je ne vous demande pas de faire le tour de l'école. Mais que penseriez-vous de Minerva ?

- Minerva ?

- Oui, c'est votre amie tout de même ?

- Amie ? Moui, si on veut. C'est probablement de toutes les personnes que je connais ce qui lui ressemble le plus en effet…

- Eh bien, je sais qu'elle avait prévue se rendre aujourd'hui même sur le chemin de traverse pour faire des achats de dernière minute. Vous devriez l'accompagner.

- Vous voulez dire… ensemble ? J'aurais l'impression de faire les boutiques avec ma mère.

- Mais non, mais non. Vous êtes collègues et amis. Minerva vous attend dans le hall.

- Elle m'attend ?

- J'ai pris la liberté de l'informer que vous aviez aussi des courses à faire.

- Albus, je vous avais prévenu…

- Mais je ne lui ai pas dit quoi.

- Bon, bon, ça va… J'y vais, soupira Severus. Vous avez raison, Minerva est la personne idéale pour ce genre d'achat.

- Severus, est-ce que je peux vous demander un service ?

- Vous voulez des friandises ?

- Non, j'ai déjà demandé à Minerva. Mais si vous pouviez subtilement vérifier auprès d'elle ce qui lui ferait plaisir en cadeau de noël et l'acheter pour moi, je vous en serais extrêmement redevable.

- Un cadeau pour le professeur McGonagall ? Si vous y tenez.

- Eh bien, dépêchez-vous ! Vous savez que Minerva n'est pas très patiente.

- Et Severus se leva en soupirant, mit sa cape et se rendit dans le hall où l'attendait le professeur McGonagall.

SS – PP – SS – PP – SS – PP

Lorsque Severus arriva près de la porte d'entrée de Poudlard, il trouva une Minerva étrangement de bonne humeur. Elle souriait et son regard pétillait d'une manière inhabituelle. Ils se rendirent aux barrières de Poudlard et transplanèrent jusqu'au chemin de Traverse.

- J'ai quelques courses à faire, est-ce qu'on se sépare ou m'accompagnez-vous ?

- Tout dépend des endroits où vous allez.

- Oh, je dois prendre des bonbons au citron pour Albus, et il me manque un cadeau pour Sybill et un autre pour Hagrid. Et vous ?

- Hum ? Moi ?

- Pour qui devez-vous acheter un cadeau ?

- Pouvez-vous garder un secret Minerva ?

- Évidemment ! Vous me connaissez mieux que ça j'espère.

- Eh bien, j'ai rendez-vous ce soir pour la première fois avec une dame qui m'intéresse grandement et il me faudrait bien lui offrir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait plus poli.

- Qui vous intéresse ? Vous voulez dire …

Minerva ouvrit de grands yeux, un peu éberluée par la nouvelle.

- Trêve de bavardage. Albus a songé que vous pourriez m'aider. Et comme je crois que nous pouvons nous considérer comme… amis…

Le mot s'étrangla au travers de sa gorge.

- …et que vous êtes digne de confiance, ajouta-t-il, je me suis rallié à cette idée.

- Vous m'en voyez flatté, Severus. Vraiment. Je vous aiderai avec plaisir.

- Je vous en remercie.

- Eh bien, discutons de cette dame pendant que je ferai mes courses et je pourrai ensuite vous donnez mon opinion sur la question.

- Que voudriez-vous savoir ? Ne me demandez pas son nom, je vous en conjure.

- Il ne me serait pas venue à l'esprit de m'imposer dans votre vie privée, Severus. Moi aussi, je vous connais mieux que ça. Et comme vous le dites si bien, nous sommes _amis_ depuis si longtemps… sourit-elle. Allez, dites-moi ce qu'elle aime.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Nous n'irons pas bien loin comme ça. Quel genre de femme est-ce ?

- Il y a plusieurs genres de femmes ?

- Bien, soupira-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui vous a attiré chez elle ?

- Eh bien… Elle a une philosophie qui s'apparente à la mienne.

- Ça promet !

- Pardon ?

- Non, rien. Et que fait-elle dans la vie ?

- C'est une… scientifique.

Severus commençait à trouver toutes ces questions bien embarrassantes et trouvait difficile d'y répondre. Devait-on vraiment savoir tout cela sur une personne ? C'était décidément bien compliqué toute cette histoire et il repensait sérieusement à annuler.

- Si vous me permettez de réfléchir à haute voix, Severus, dit-elle en pénétrant dans la confiserie, il vous faut quelque chose de neutre puisque c'est un premier rendez-vous et que vous la connaissez peu, mais de bon goût et si possible adapté à la dame en question, qui laisse croire que vous vous êtes intéressé à ce qu'elle disait lors de vos conversation. De quoi parlez-vous en général ?

- De potions.

- Très original ! Mais encore ?

- Des élèves… Heu, je veux dire que je lui raconte comment les élèves sont stupides et elle trouve cela très drôle.

- Les élèves ne sont pas stupides, Severus.

- Vous avez droit à votre opinion.

- Bon, elle partage votre goût pour la critique, pour les sciences et les potions. Il vous faut un cadeau romantique, mais pas trop.

- Non, vraiment pas trop.

- Nous excluons donc d'office, poursuivit la vieille femme, les bijoux, les fleurs, les friandises, les vêtements…quoiqu'un joli foulard soit toujours de mise.

- Un foulard ? Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

- Bien sûr, un foulard d'hiver ou, encore mieux, un foulard de soie.

- De la soie ? Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit le genre à porter de la soie.

Malgré lui, il repensait à la robe vaporeuse du bal de l'halloween et à son délicieux décolleté. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui offrir de quoi le cacher.

- Bon, d'accord, excluons aussi les vêtements, quels qu'ils soient. Fait-elle du sport ? De la musique, de la peinture, a-t-elle un passe-temps ?

- Non, vraiment, je ne crois pas.

- Eh bien, ajouta-elle en payant les bonbons au citron emballés d'un joli ruban rouge, vous ne me facilitez décidément pas la tâche.

- Imaginez-moi en train de choisir tout seul.

- Voilà ! s'écria Minerva. Il faut un cadeau que vous apprécieriez tout en ayant une touche féminine. Qu'aimez-vous recevoir, Severus ?

- Des ingrédients rares pour mes potions.

- Et son domaine scientifique nécessite-il ce genre de rareté ?

- Severus réfléchit. Il fournissait Pompom en potion et s'offrir à lui-même un ingrédient rare pour fabriquer une potion inédite lui semblait un peu… inapproprié.

- Non, sauf si j'avais le temps de lui concocter une potion rare et difficile, mais il aurait fallu y penser beaucoup plus tôt.

- En effet. Un livre alors ?

- Un livre ?

- Oui, un livre qui parlerait de plantes, d'animaux, d'ingrédients ou de n'importe quoi qui l'intéresse…

- Moui.

Severus réfléchissait. Un livre lui semblait une idée intéressante. C'était neutre sans être banal, ce n'était pas romantique, mais pouvait sembler choisi avec soin. Elle n'aurait pas l'impression qu'il lui faisait une déclaration, mais elle penserait qu'il y avait longuement réfléchi. Oui, un livre semblait être une excellente idée.

- Parfait, allons chez Fleury et Bott. J'y trouverai certainement quelque chose pour Sybill et Hagrid.

- Ils y vendent peut-être des feuilles de thé à lire, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter le professeur de potion.

- Severus !

- Mais elle éclata de rire. Severus savait qu'elle n'avait vraiment aucune affinité avec le professeur Trelawney. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'évertuait à lui offrir un cadeau. Il n'avait pour sa part jamais acheté de cadeau à qui que ce soit. Ce serait une première. Oh ! Il avait bien déjà ramené des chaussettes ou des bonbons à Albus, mais toujours à sa demande. Il se souvenait également d'avoir déjà offert une fleur des champs à Lily. C'était il y a si longtemps. Elle l'avait mise dans ses cheveux et en avait été souriante pendant tout un après-midi. C'était un délicieux souvenir.

Soudain, il cessa de marcher. Il venait de se souvenir de la demande d'Albus. Tout à sa conversation sur Pompom, il en avait complètement oublié le cadeau pour Minerva.

- Que se passe-t-il, Severus ?

- Rien, rien, je viens de penser que… j'ai oublié une potion sur le feu. Elle sera gâchée.

- Quel dommage, voulez-vous rentrer ?

- Non, non, c'est trop tard maintenant. Allons chez Fleury et Bott. Minerva ? ajouta-t-il, et vous, qu'aimez-vous recevoir pour noël ? Ça pourrait me donner des idées.

- Oh ! J'aime les choses simples comme les livres moi aussi, ou les jolis foulards de soie aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil à cette boutade. Severus se demandait bien comment il pourrait s'éclipser pour acheter un foulard, ce qui impliquerait qu'il entre dans une boutique pour dame. Non, décidément, il ferait la suggestion à Albus pour l'an prochain et lui-même tenterait de subtilement lui choisir un livre chez Fleury et Bott.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique bondée en ce jour d'achat de dernière minute. Ils se séparèrent pour feuilleter à leur aise. Une heure plus tard, Severus avait choisi pour lui-même deux livres sur les plantes rares, un sur les propriétés des animaux magiques en médecine pour Pompom et une biographie d'un animagus célèbre, le Docteur Groover Stabilocoq, pour Minerva. S'assurant qu'elle n'était pas dans les parages, il paya ses achats et les fit mettre dans un gros sac de toile épais. Ainsi, Minerva ne risquait pas de voir ce qu'il achetait pour elle.

- Vous avez terminé ?

- Severus sursauta.

- Oui, oui, j'ai trouvé des choses pour moi et un livre de science qui semblait intéressant pour Po… Pour mon rendez-vous.

- Parfait, il est déjà tard, nous devrions rentrer.

- Avez-vous faim ? Nous pourrions peut-être prendre une tasse de thé et une collation avant de rentrer. Je n'ai pas outre mesure envie de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Hagrid.

- Je suis flattée qu'un tête à tête avec moi ne vous rebute pas.

- Voyons, Minerva, vous savez que j'apprécie nos conversations.

Et Severus sourit. Vraiment, il fit ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire non pas sarcastique, mais amical. Le professeur McGonagall en fut étonnée, mais surtout extrêmement flattée. Décidément, cette journée était riche en surprise : Severus qui fréquentait une femme, qui souriait, qui l'appelait son amie et qui appréciait sa conversation. Elle en parlerait à Albus. Peut-être lui avait-on jeté un sort.

Ils se rendirent chez Florian Fortarôme où Minerva commanda un énorme gâteau au chocolat accompagné d'un Earl Grey corsé. Severus se contenta d'un Darjeling parfumé et d'une pointe de tarte aux fruits. Puis, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard emballer leurs achats d'un coup de baguette magique. Severus se rendit ensuite chez Albus lui remettre le cadeau pour Minerva en lui indiquant qu'elle aurait également aimé un foulard de soie aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa lentement. Severus était de plus en plus nerveux. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la lecture d'un de ses nouveaux livres, mais son esprit vagabondait et le temps passait lentement.

Le soleil commençait à baisser quand il entreprit de se préparer. Il choisit avec soin une robe de soie noire dont le col blanc contrastait agréablement. Il s'attarda à choisir ses sous-vêtements, se maudissant intérieurement de prêter attention à ce genre de détail. Ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous après tout, il n'allait pas voir les filles de mauvaises vies. Il porta tout de même son choix sur un dessous de soie noire confortable et seyant. Si jamais… Non, qu'allait-il penser ! Décidément, ces sens étaient en ébullition. Il décida de prendre une douche chaude pour se calmer, lava ses cheveux avec soin, se rasa de près et osa même une subtile touche de cologne. Il se regarda longuement dans le miroir et se trouva présentable. Le gilet moulait parfaitement son torse et son visage était doux au toucher. Il était prêt, nerveux, angoissé même.


	5. Chapter 5

À 20h très précise, Severus frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie. Pompom ouvrit immédiatement. Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Elle était magnifique, sobrement vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière de velours bordeaux qui moulait sensuellement sa poitrine et ses bras en s'évasant aux hanches jusqu'à ses pieds. Sa chevelure était soigneusement remontée, mais flottait sur ses épaules légèrement dénudées. Elle avait maquillé très légèrement son visage afin d'éclairer son regard de fauve et un rouge qui s'agençait merveilleusement avec sa robe ourlait sa bouche pulpeuse. Il aurait cru voir devant lui une jeune fille tout droit sortie des contes pour enfants du Moyen Âge, si ce n'était des légères ridules qui illuminaient magnifiquement ses yeux rieurs.

- Vous êtes ponctuel, sourit-elle en l'admirant à son tour, lui trouvant un charme indéniable.

- C'est la moindre des choses. Puis-je vous dire que vous êtes charmante ?

- Faites, faites, rougit-elle. Si vous êtes prêt, nous devrions y aller si nous ne voulons pas perdre notre réservation.

- Une réservation ?

- Bien sûr, nous n'allions tout de même pas dîner dans l'infirmerie.

- Bien sûr, où allons-nous ?

- À Pré-au-Lard, j'ai réservé chez Mme Pieddodu.

- Chez…

Severus s'étrangla. Mme Pieddodu, son cauchemar, le repère des amoureux.

- Nous n'allions tout de même pas passer le réveillon aux Trois-Balais.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Voyons Severus, sourit Pompom, ce n'est même pas un restaurant. Allons, vous n'allez pas en mourir. Venez.

Elle lui tendit sa cape qu'il posa délicatement sur ses épaules nues, faisant parcourir un frisson jusqu'à ses reins en l'effleurant au passage. Severus prit le temps de respirer discrètement l'odeur de bergamote et de bois de santal qui exhalait de son cou. Mme Pomfresh le précéda jusqu'au Hall pendant que Severus faisait apparaître sa cape qu'il n'avait pas pris le soin d'apporter.

Dans le parc, la neige tombait doucement et l'air était doux. Le couple marchait en silence, profitant de la plénitude du moment présent. Severus contemplait en douce le visage de Pompom, les joues rosies par le froid. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle pouvait être si jolie. C'était vraiment du gaspillage de s'enfermer ainsi à Poudlard. Elle aurait dû être mariée depuis longtemps.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils entrèrent dans le village de Pré-au-Lard. Les rues grouillaient de gens pressés qui se rendaient qui chez un parent pour le réveillon, qui à la Tête-de-Sanglier pour noyer sa solitude. Sur leur passage, tout le monde se retournait, les yeux ronds devant ce couple inattendu. Déjà, de voir des professeurs dans les rues un soir de noël avait de quoi surprendre, mais ces deux-là, qu'on ne voyait jamais, sauf les jours de sorties scolaires, et _ensemble_… Les femmes chuchotaient, la bouche pincée, détaillant Pompom des pieds à la tête, commentant sa coiffure _indécente_, la hauteur de ses talons et le rouge de ses joues qui ne pouvaient être dû qu'à la compagnie du ténébreux professeur de potion. Elles étaient toutes un peu effrayées par l'ancien Mangemort dont le présumé repentir alimentait les discussions dans les chaumières. Et Mme Pomfresh, que faisait-elle avec lui ? Une femme au comportement habituellement si irréprochable ? Pompom ne semblait rien remarquer et discutait amicalement avec Severus qui lui répondait par monosyllabe, peu habitué à se faire remarquer et peu enclin à se donner en spectacle. N'aurait-elle pas pu choisir un endroit plus discret où personne ne les reconnaîtrait ? Et pour aller chez Mme Pieddodu, il faudrait en outre traverser tout le village. Oh ! Merlin ! Et tout le monde les verrait y entrer ! Severus voulait rentrer sous terre. Il avait besoin de tout le contrôle dont il était capable pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant. Heureusement que la vision idyllique de Pompom le retenait.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent face à la porte de la maison de thé. Severus s'assura que le moins de monde possible était dans les environ avant d'en franchir l'entrée. Mais dès le pas de la porte, une vision d'horreur lui coupa le souffle. Les murs étaient d'un rose vomitif, agrémenté de chérubins qui, pour l'occasion, lançaient des confettis verts et rouges. Le sapin de noël qui ornait un coin de la salle était dégoulinant de rose et or, des chandelles roses tamisaient la lumière sur les tables rondes et, horreur suprême, des elfes de maisons vêtus d'habits dorés jouaient au violon des airs de noël larmoyants. Severus tourna les talons, bien décidé à ne pas passer une seule minute de plus dans un tel endroit.

- Severus, voulez-vous m'aider à retirer ma cape ?

- Mais bien sûr, grogna-t-il à contrecoeur.

Et il n'eut plus le choix que de suivre l'hôtesse qui les mena à une table fort heureusement placée en retrait, tout au fond de la salle. Il n'y avait que peu de clients, la plupart des gens étant dans leur famille pour l'occasion. Severus tira galamment la chaise de Pompom et s'assit en face d'elle. Il allait commander un whisky quand la serveuse leur apporta une bouteille de champagne. Il ne manquait plus que ça, il détestait le champagne. Qui avait commandé ça ? Personne ne leur avait posé la moindre question.

- Mademoiselle, Monsieur, je vous souhaite un joyeux noël. À l'occasion de ce réveillon, nous vous avons préparé un menu spécial des fêtes.

- Et nous n'avons pas le choix du menu ? demanda Severus de plus en plus irrité.

- Oh, bien sûr, voici le choix de menu spécial. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Décidément, cette soirée commençait bien mal. Severus se plongea dans le menu, ne songeant pas un seul instant à discuter avec Pompom tant il était de mauvaise humeur. Par contre, toute sa nervosité s'était envolée devant la vision cauchemardesque du salon de thé.

- Monsieur, désirez-vous offrir des roses à vot'dame ?

- Pardon ?

- Des roses ?

Severus dévisagea l'intruse d'un air si totalement dégoûté et méprisant qu'elle s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

- Oh ! Severus, vous avez terrorisé cette jeune fille, riait Pompom.

- Croyez-moi, je n'en suis plus à une jeune fille près.

Pompom éclata de rire.

- Dites-moi, est-ce que j'aurais dû vous offrir des roses ? Est-ce ce que ça vous aurait fait plaisir ?

- Évidemment, je ne les aurais pas refusées. Mais je n'y tenais pas, rassurez-vous.

Severus la regarda comme s'il se souvenait soudainement de ce qu'il était venu faire là et pourquoi cette femme lui plaisait tant. Une autre aurait probablement boudé après la manière dont il avait rabroué la jeune vendeuse. Pas Pompom. D'ailleurs, que pouvait-elle trouver d'intéressant dans ce genre d'endroit ?

- Je ne vous ai pas offert de roses, mais j'ai choisi pour vous un petit quelque chose qui, je l'espère, saura vous plaire.

- Oh ! Severus, vous n'auriez pas dû. Quelle idée charmante ! J'adore les livres. Merci infiniment.

Ils commandèrent leur repas et terminèrent presque aussitôt la bouteille de champagne. C'est que ça se buvait comme de l'eau, ce truc ! Severus fit signe à la serveuse d'en apporter une autre, puis se concentra sur son objectif de la soirée : séduire la belle sorcière qui avait daigné poser les yeux sur lui.

La tâche s'avérait fastidieuse. Le champagne aidant, il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur la conversation. En outre, les violonistes s'agglutinaient autour de leur table pour vomir leur musique lancinante écoeurante, réclamant un pourboire. Ils n'eurent droit qu'à un _silencio_ méprisant. Eux aussi s'enfuirent sans demander leurs restes. Pompom rigolait franchement, légèrement éméchée par le champagne.

Le repas se poursuivit sur ce ton aigre-doux. La conversation tournait principalement sur l'horreur de l'endroit, la mièvrerie du décor, le cauchemar des assiettes en forme de cœur. Severus ne pouvait retenir les commentaires acerbes qui lui venaient si spontanément. Curieusement, Pompom ne s'offusquait pas, au contraire. Elle riait de bon cœur.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, chère amie, de critiquer sans arrêt le choix de cet endroit. Vous comprendrez que je ne me sens pas particulièrement à l'aise dans ce repaire pour adolescents en rut.

- C'est supposé être romantique, Severus. Donc, à moins que je me sois méprise sur vos intentions…

- Ce ne sont pas de mes intentions dont nous discutons, très chère, je vous assure, mais simplement de mes goûts qui sont, comme vous le savez, beaucoup plus austères.

- Mais je croyais que ça vous plairait. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, Albus m'a assuré que vous adoriez les dîners romantiques, mais que vous n'oseriez jamais l'avouer.

- Albus…

S'il s'était trouvé devant lui, ce vieux fou aurait été _avada kedavrisé_ sur le champ !

- Non, Pompom, je crois que vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que ce sont les élucubrations d'un vieil homme sénile bon pour l'asile. Je déteste cet endroit, il me donne envie de vomir. Il m'a assuré également que vous goûtiez les dîners romantiques et c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté cette invitation. Jamais je n'aurais organisé ce genre de soirée, vous m'en voyez désolé.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il a tout inventé ?

- Oui.

- Mais je déteste toutes ces horreurs moi aussi !

- Pardon ?

- Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez quand même pas penser que le rose, les cœurs et les chérubins m'émoustillent ?

- Vous détestez ?

- En fait, j'ai apprécié ce soir. La manière dont vous avez retourné votre assiette en forme de cœur pour en avoir une ronde était mémorable. Ça valait la peine juste pour le spectacle des serveuses terrorisées. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que nous en sommes à notre cinquième serveuse différente ?

- Non, pour moi, elles sont toutes aussi insignifiantes les unes que les autres.

- Severus, vous êtes remarquable !

- Vraiment.

- Oh ! Oui ! Je ne croyais pas rencontrer un jour un homme qui saurait comprendre ce que je ressens.

- Et que ressentez-vous, chère amie ?

- Et bien, pour dire la vérité, du mépris envers beaucoup de gens et un haut-le-cœur devant leur stupidité.

L'homme sourit. Elle était merveilleuse !

- Pompom, vous êtes merveilleuse.

- Severus, rougit-elle, vous me gênez.

- Je suis sincère. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une femme telle que vous. Comment se fait-il que vous ne vous soyez jamais mariée ? Vous n'auriez pas voulu des enfants ?

- Des enfants ? Quelle horreur ! Vous ne croyez pas que j'en ai assez à Poudlard ?

- Oui, effectivement. Mais des enfants à vous ?

- Non, non, je ne suis pas faite pour être mère. Vous en voudriez, vous ? Il faudrait une femme plus jeune que moi, je le crains.

- Certainement pas. Vous imaginez la vie de ces pauvres enfants ? Je ne suis pas cruel au point de faire ça à un être de mon propre sang.

- Ne dites pas ça, Severus. Je vous trouve charmant dans… l'intimité. Je suis certaine que si Lily et vous…

- Ne me parlez pas de Lily, je vous en prie. Je suis ici avec vous et vous éclipsez toutes les autres.

- Vraiment ? On a dû vous jeter un sort d'illusion.

- Je ne crois pas non.

C'est à ce moment que Severus sentit un léger effleurement le long de sa jambe. Il sursauta. Qu'était-ce que ce mouvement félin entre ses cuisses ? Il allait vérifier quand il surprit un sourire mutin sur le visage de la femme devant lui. Le mouvement se précisa, et le pied nu de l'infirmière se posa fermement sur son entrejambe. Severus s'étouffa dans sa coupe de champagne.

- Pompom, souffla-t-il, qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

- Eh bien, puisque je suis rassurée sur vos intentions, je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser quelque illusion sur les miennes.

- Si illusion il y avait, vous venez de les dévoiler très subtilement.

- La subtilité est pour les écoliers. Nous sommes des adultes Severus et nous détestons cet endroit. Partons !


	6. Chapter 6

Severus se leva, un peu mal à l'aise, car l'approche de Pompom lui avait fait un effet instantané. Il referma les pans de sa robe devant lui et alla tirer la chaise de sa partenaire pour lui permettre de se relever. Elle s'appuya sur sa main tendue, laissant l'autre caresser subtilement la cuisse toute proche du professeur. Il serra les dents et retint son souffle. Il ne prisait guère les manifestations publiques et celle-ci le laissait dans un état dont il avait peu l'habitude.

Il laissa quelques gallions sur la table et tendit son bras à l'infirmière. Ils se rendirent aux vestiaires où il prit sa cape et s'en revêtit rapidement, heureux de pouvoir cacher son trouble. Il mit celle de Pompom sur ses épaules, prenant le temps de glisser lentement ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses hanches. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant, soulagés. À l'extérieur, le temps froid les surprit après l'atmosphère surchauffée du salon de thé. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure tardive. Pompom se retourna vivement vers Severus et s'empara de ses lèvres sans prévenir. Elle était avide, gourmande. Severus fut surpris d'un tel assaut, mais ne la repoussa pas. Au contraire, il glissa les mains sous sa cape pour la presser contre lui. Il répondit à son baiser, affamé.

- Ne restons pas ici, transplanons jusqu'à la grille, souffla-t-elle.

Aux abords de Poudlard, tout était silencieux. Pompom se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour reprendre possession des lèvres de l'homme en noir. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se suspendit à lui amoureusement.

- Pompom, murmura-t-il, nous ne pouvons pas nous donner ainsi en spectacle. Les élèves et les professeurs sont certainement encore dans la grande salle.

- Allons dans votre chambre, j'ai envie de vous, Severus.

- Vous… vous êtes certaine ?

- Oh ! Plus que certaine, chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres. J'en fantasme depuis des semaines.

- Eh bien, soit. Mais je vous en conjure, un peu de discrétion à l'intérieur de l'école.

- Si vous y tenez, je crois que je saurai me contenir, sourit-elle.

Ils se séparèrent et Severus prit une profonde inspiration pour se remettre de son émoi. Il ferma bien sa cape devant lui et présenta son bras à une Pompom rougissante. Puis, il poussa la grille et ils traversèrent silencieusement le parc.

Une fois arrivés à la grande porte, il la regarda et la trouva magnifique, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées. Il espérait qu'ils ne croiseraient personne qui pourrait la voir ainsi et soupçonner quoi que ce soit. Et il lui tardait de toucher à nouveau ce corps invitant.

Il poussa la porte et la douce chaleur de l'édifice l'envahit. De la lumière et des rires s'échappaient de la grande salle. Pompom mit un doigt sur ses lèvres pour signifier le silence à Severus et le prit par la main. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle ignorait exactement où se trouvaient les appartements du professeur de potion, mais elle n'hésita pas à prendre les escaliers qui descendaient vers les sombres sous-sols de l'édifice.

- Albus, je vous en prie, on pourrait nous voir.

- Mais non, mais non Minerva. Tout le monde est dans la grande salle et ils ont trop bu pour s'aventurer dans les cachots.

Severus se figea. Derrière la statue qui cachait l'entrée de ses appartements, il pouvait clairement apercevoir le professeur Dumbledore, la tête enfouie dans les quelques rares rondeurs du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les épaules dénudée et les yeux clos.

- Merlin ! cracha Severus, ils ont bien choisi leur lieu de fornication.

- Ils devaient être très pressés, pouffa Pompom, les yeux pétillants.

- Pompom, je vous en prie, restez cachée pendant que je déloge ces intrus. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils vous voient.

- Comme vous voudrez, Severus.

Et elle se cacha à l'ombre d'une armure où elle aurait une belle vue du spectacle.

- Hum, hum… toussa Severus.

- Severus, s'exclama Minerva, soudain rouge comme une cerise, se rajustant comme elle pouvait. Vous voilà déjà… heu, je… je remerciais Albus pour le charmant cadeau de noël.

- Je vois, je vois. Loin de moi l'idée de vous en faire le reproche, chère amie, mais c'est l'entrée de ma chambre.

- Severus, ajouta le vieil homme, vous rentrez tôt. Le dîner s'est mal passé ?

- Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires, vieil homme sénile. Nous aurons une discussion à ce sujet quand vous serez moins… occupé. Mais pour le moment, pourriez-vous aller exposer votre dépravation ailleurs que sur le pas de ma porte.

- Severus, Severus, nous sommes des adultes, voyons.

- Peu m'importe, déguerpissez !

Albus sourit paternellement, offrit son bras à Minerva qui avait rattaché sa chemise tant bien que mal et qui état occupée à lisser ses cheveux pour atténuer les effets de ses égarements.

- Eh bien, si vous le permettez, je crois qu'un vieil homme comme moi devrait déjà être au lit à cette heure tardive. Vous-même, Minerva, me semblez fatiguée.

Minerva pinça les lèvres sans répondre, désespérée de s'être laissée surprendre dans une position si inconvenante. Elle prit néanmoins le bras d'Albus et ils s'éloignèrent vers les escaliers, évitant soigneusement la grande salle.

- Pompom ? La voie est libre, venez.

- Avec plaisir, Severus.

Il murmura le mot de passe et la porte s'ouvrit sur un boudoir sobre, simplement meublé d'une table de travail, d'un fauteuil et d'une immense bibliothèque. Severus referma la porte qu'il verrouilla soigneusement derrière eux.

Pompom pénétra dans la pièce et retira lentement sa cape. Il faisait froid dans cette cave et elle frissonna. Severus sortit sa baguette et fit flamber la cheminée. Il fit ensuite apparaître deux verres et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Il leur en servit un à chacun que Pompom but à petites gorgées, soudain intimidée par l'univers ascète du professeur.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? murmura-t-il derrière elle.

- Très bien, merci.

Et elle plongea le nez dans son verre. Severus s'approcha davantage. Il glissa lentement ses mains sur le doux velours de sa robe, de la taille aux hanches. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant. Il prit ensuite sa taille entre ses bras, laissant dériver ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine si tentante. Sa bouche s'approcha de sa nuque qu'il entreprit d'embrasser. Elle appuya son dos contre son torse puissant et laissa sa tête glisser vers l'arrière. Il l'embrassa au creux du cou, se rapprochant de sa gorge, profitant de la vue insaisissable sur son décolleté rebondi. Elle soupira doucement et se retourna pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Les mains de Severus parcouraient son dos, à la recherche du ruban qui fermait sa robe. Il le dénoua et tira doucement sur celui-ci sans cesser de l'embrasser. La lourde chape de velours tomba à leurs pieds, révélant un splendide corsage de dentelle noire d'où s'échappait presque sa plantureuse poitrine. Il quitta ses lèvres, recula d'un pas pour l'admirer de la tête aux pieds. Puis, toujours silencieux, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

Severus la mena jusqu'à son lit et l'allongea doucement d'une main caressante. Puis, il entreprit de se déshabiller. Il laissa tomber sa robe, déboutonna un à un la dizaine de boutons qui fermaient son gilet puis, retira sa chemise. Pompom le regardait, admirant les muscles saillants dont elle n'imaginait même pas l'existence. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la marque qui ornait le bras gauche de l'ancien mangemort. Severus la cacha, soudain gêné d'offrir à sa vue cette preuve de son passé. Pompom se redressa, s'assit au pied du lit, prit sa main gauche dont elle embrassa la paume. Puis, ses lèvres remontèrent au creux de son poignet et se posèrent sur la marque.

- Elle fait partie de vous, de ce que vous êtes. N'en ayez pas honte. Elle magnifie celui que vous êtes devenu.

- Et rappelle celui que j'ai été.

Elle embrassa de nouveau la marque, comme pour exorciser ses démons, pendant que Severus glissait sa main dans la soyeuse chevelure de la belle. Sa bouche se posa sur le ventre plat de l'homme qui exacerbait ainsi ses désirs. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses, remontèrent jusqu'à ses fesses et entreprirent ensuite de détacher sa ceinture. Il la laissa faire, caressant ses cheveux cuivrés par la lueur du feu. Elle fit glisser le pantalon, aussitôt suivi du sous-vêtement que Severus avait si soigneusement choisi.

Il était nu devant elle, sa peau diaphane dorée par la flambée. Sa bouche qui n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser descendit jusqu'à l'aine, évitant d'abord soigneusement le membre dressé. Severus ne réagit pas, mais il l'observait avec délectation. Il aimait son audace et son impudeur. Elle glissa très doucement sa main jusqu'au sexe gonflé puis, y posa doucement les lèvres. Il frémit légèrement, mais demeura immobile. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards se trouvèrent. Le regard plongé dans le sien, elle entreprit alors de lécher lentement la hampe dressée. Il retint son souffle, laissant ses sens découvrir la chaleur de cette merveilleuse sensation. Enfin, gourmande, elle enfouit goulûment le sexe chaud entre ses lèvres pulpeuses, fermant les yeux pour savourer pleinement l'homme qu'elle désirait ardemment. Severus ne la quittait pas des yeux, découvrant un plaisir ineffable à la regarder prendre le contrôle de son corps. L'incroyable sensation de sa langue, conjuguée à sa main caressante et à la moiteur de sa bouche l'étourdissait.

Pendant de longues minutes, il demeura immobile, refusant de céder au plaisir inédit que sa douce amie lui offrait. Enfin, il la repoussa doucement, contrôlant le désir de la laisser continuer jusqu'au bout et voulant autant qu'elle découvrir les trésors cachés de son corps de rêve. Il l'allongea sur le lit d'un baiser ardent, ses pieds reposant toujours sur le sol. Sa bouche entreprit de la découvrir centimètre par centimètre, descendant d'abord vers l'objet de sa passion, sa poitrine ronde et pleine. Il glissa la main sous la dentelle, libérant le globe soyeux de son écrin. Quelle merveille ! Il l'embrassa, se délectant de l'odeur musquée qui s'en dégageait, glissa son pouce sur la pointe dressée, puis, sa langue en prit possession. Pompom gémit doucement, les yeux clos, toute à son plaisir, oubliant tout le reste. Severus enfouit son visage au creux de sa poitrine, laissant son pouce titiller le sein délaissé. Il glissa son autre main dans le décolleté, découvrant le jumeau tout aussi tentant sur lequel il posa ses lèvres. Il la mordit cruellement, lui arrachant un léger cri de surprise. Mais sa langue calma la douloureuse sensation qui se transforma en un tel plaisir qu'il recommença, exacerbant ses sens en ébullition.

Pompom gémissait sous la violente caresse qui trouvait écho jusque dans son sexe ruisselant de désir. Elle le sentait gonflé, douloureux, avide. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Severus qui poursuivait violemment l'exploration de ses seins, suçant, mordillant, exacerbant. Elle se frotta à lui, la culotte humide de désir. Severus délaissa donc la poitrine tant convoitée pour poursuivre son exploration. Il glissa à genoux sur le plancher froid, embrassa sa cuisse duveteuse et retira doucement le bout de soie noire. Il en respira le parfum délicat d'érotisme, envoûté.

L'homme baisa le ventre plat, puis l'orée du Mont de Vénus ainsi offert. L'infirmière déposa ses chevilles sur les épaules de Severus tandis qu'il commençait l'exploration du territoire conquis. Sa langue glissa d'abord lentement le long de la fente humide avant de l'ouvrir doucement en remontant les jambes de son amante vers sa poitrine pour admirer la rose offerte. Il était affamé et il goûta la cyprine doctorale. Tout comme avec les excitants mamelons dressés, il ne pouvait être doux avec le bouton de rose, centre du plaisir féminin, tant il était assoiffé. Il y plongea les lèvres, triturant, léchant, mordillant. Pompom gémissait, soupirait, se concentrait sur ce plaisir nouveau. Jamais aucun homme n'avait pris le temps de faire naître l'orgasme comme celui qui la possédait en cet instant précis. Elle n'aurait jamais même espéré qu'une telle extase existe. Elle était si excitée par l'attente de ce moment et la langue de Severus était si possessive, autoritaire même, qu'elle fut surprise par un orgasme intense et électrisant qui la laissa pantelante, tremblante, frissonnante.

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Le douloureux désir qui l'habitait voulait, demandait. Il reprit possession de sa bouche et la pénétra violemment, exigeant. Il se mouvait en elle à un rythme effréné, cherchant la fin de sa torture. Elle s'agrippait à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair, voulant plus, plus vite, plus fort encore. Elle enroula de nouveau ses jambes autour de sa taille, guidant le mouvement des cuisses et du bassin. Elle voulait le posséder, qu'il la possède, s'offrir toute entière. Sa bouche était exigeante, passionnée. Son souffle s'accéléra, elle haletait, au paroxysme de l'extase. Elle cria quand elle fut surprise à nouveau par un second orgasme, plus puissant encore que le précédent. Severus entendit, goûta ce plaisir partagé tout autant que le sien propre. Était-il trop tôt pour faire cesser ce supplice? Il avait envie de continuer pourtant, mais recherchait le soulagement de la tension qui ne cessait de monter au creux de ses reins. Pourrait-il seulement se contrôler encore ? Elle était si belle, les joues rosies, les lèvres gonflées et humides, le regard vague. Ce fut elle qui décida.

Sans prévenir, elle se redressa sur les coudes et recula jusqu'à la tête du lit, retirant le membre gonflé de son sexe humide. Il la regarda, admirant ses mouvements félins. Il la suivit, grimpant à quatre pattes sur le grand lit jusqu'au dessus d'elle. Le sourire coquin, elle se mit à genoux face à lui et il fit de même, dans l'attente de la suite. Elle le prit par les épaules, le fit basculer sur le lit et, d'un souple mouvement du bassin, l'enfourcha comme un étalon. Elle reprenait la place qui lui revenait, mais cette fois, c'est elle qui contrôlerait la chevauchée. Elle glissa très lentement le long de la hampe dressée, les mains appuyées sur sa poitrine pour suspendre son geste. Si Severus avait cru que ce qui avait précédé était une torture, rien ne l'avait préparé à un tel châtiment. Pompom montait et descendait si lentement sur lui que chaque millimètre de son sexe ressentait la chaleur de la douce pression de celui de la femme. C'était une sensation indescriptible, celle de perdre le contrôle. Il était totalement en son pouvoir.

La vue sur son corps de déesse l'excitait davantage. Il tendit la main vers le sein dressé, profitant de l'avantageuse position. Les gracieux mouvements du bassin de Pompom tirèrent à Severus des gémissements rauques. Elle s'était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et se déhanchait, telle une danseuse arabe, en de lents mouvements circulaires. Severus avait chaud, c'était doux, enivrant. La frénésie de la chevauchée sauvage s'était calmée et le laissait dans un état de délicieuse béatitude. Cette femme savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle le prenait, le possédait. _Veni, Vidi, Vici…_ Severus rendit les armes. Il abandonna tout contrôle de ses sens, laissant le summum de l'extase atteindre son paroxysme. Il agrippa les hanches de sa dulcinée pour lui faire cesser tout mouvement pendant qu'il se laissait aller en elle. Un cri sourd, rauque, étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge, le dos cambré pour pénétrer au plus profond d'elle. Puis, soulagé enfin de sa torture, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa la tête sur sa poitrine haletante. Enfin, brisant enfin le silence qui durait depuis des heures, il l'embrassa doucement, la déposa doucement sur l'oreiller, reposa la tête sur sa confortable poitrine et murmura :

- Vous êtes la femme la plus parfaite qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans ma misérable existence. Si j'osais…

- Osez…

- Si j'osais… Si je n'avais pas peur de vous effaroucher par de tels propos…

- N'avez-vous pas constaté que je suis peu farouche ?

- Oh ! Si, justement. Vous êtes mon _alter ego_, j'aime votre caractère, votre personnalité, j'aime ce que vous voyez en moi…

- Mais encore ?

- Votre corps est sublime, vous êtes une amante exigeante et généreuse, cette soirée était … parfaite en tout point.

- Severus ?

- Oui ?

- Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

FIN


End file.
